The present invention relates generally to animal transport devices and, more particularly, to a collapsible animal transport apparatus that is easy to set up, to use to transport multiple animals, and to collapse for storage.
Pet owners, and especially dog owners, often have a need and desire to transport one or more pets to another location. Some movement of animals may merely be to a veterinarian for medical care or to a park for exercise. Other times, one or more dogs may be transported to a hunting location to assist the owner in hunting and retrieving game. In most cases, animal transport devices are only needed on an infrequent basis and must be stored when not in use.
Various devices are known or have been proposed in the art for transporting animals. More particularly, portable kennels configured to be hauled in the bed of a truck have been used to contain and carry one or more dogs in the bed of a pickup truck. Although assembly effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices tend to be large, bulky, and difficult to store when not in use.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a collapsible animal transport apparatus that is easy to collapse for storage and easy to assemble when needed. Further, it would be desirable to have a collapsible animal transport apparatus that is capable of transporting one to four animals and configured for being situated in the bed of a pickup truck. In addition, it would be desirable to have a collapsible animal transport apparatus that may be assembled or collapsed by a single person.